The present disclosure relates to a method and system for two or more users to view a single display having different images, or parts of images, dedicated to different users.
Televisions and computer monitors, including CRT screens, plasma screens and LCD screens, have been used to view still and/or moving images. TV's, CRT monitors, LCD screens, OLED screens, etc. (collectively referred to as displays) operate using various technologies. These technologies include scanning using cathode rays and pixels.
Film is also used to display moving images. Traditional film technology utilizes a shutter for the purpose of creating the illusion of a moving image utilizing a series of images. The shutter in a traditional film system provides a blank or black image between images of the film. The human eye perceives the series of film images and black images as a continuous moving image so long as at least 12 images per second are perceived. However, most film systems utilize at least 24 frames per second or more.
LCD screens have increasingly high refresh rates which now exceed 120 Hertz, and now may exceed 240 Hertz.
Three-dimensional (3D) films have been developed using various technologies. Some 3D film systems utilize glasses having different polarizations for each of the right and left eye lenses. Recent 3D viewing systems utilize goggles having LCD lenses (referred to herein as shuttering goggles, goggles, or LCD shuttering goggles), which are programmed to alternate between transparent and opaque. The lenses of such a 3D viewing system are synchronized with the display to provide the three-dimensional experience. The display in a 3D viewing system using shuttering goggles alternately displays a right eye image and a left eye image.
The right eye image and the left eye image may be created by filming or videotaping a scene using two cameras or an integrated stereoscopic camera. The lenses of the two cameras and/or the integrated stereoscopic camera may be separated by a typical eye distance, or another appropriate distance, to provide the stereoscopic image. The left and right images may be displayed periodically and in synchronicity, so that the right eye lens of the shuttering goggles is transparent when the right lens image of the stereoscopic sequence is displayed. Likewise, the left eye goggle lens may be transparent when the left lens image of the stereoscopic sequence is displayed. At each time that the left goggle lens is transparent, the right eye goggle lens is opaque, and vice versa.